This invention relates to a chair having a seat and a back, wherein the back includes a cushion for providing improved resilience and support. In particular, the invention relates to a chair for office use wherein the back includes a cushion for providing improved resilience and support, which cushion automatically self-adjusts as the back reclines.
It is known in the art of office seating design to provide an office chair with a back that adjustably reclines in response to pressure exerted by the user's back, and then returns to its original position as the user's back moves forward. Such chairs are typically designed to provide a support for the user's lumbar region when the back is in the fully upright position. The lumber support can be either fixed or manually adjustable. One difficulty with such prior art chairs is that a fixed lumbar support, or even one that is manually adjustable, may not meet and comfortably support the lumbar regions of users of different heights. Another difficulty with such prior art chairs is that as the user reclines, the position of the user's lumbar region shifts with respect to the position of the fixed lumbar support in the backrest portion. Thus as the backrest portion reclines, the user's lumbar region may not receive optimum support over the range of motion of the backrest.
It is thus one object of the invention to provide a chair back that includes a cushion for automatically providing resilience and support for a user's back.
It is another object of the invention to provide a chair back that includes a cushion for providing lumbar support that automatically self-adjusts to comfortably support users of different heights.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a chair back that includes a cushion for providing adjustable resilience and support that automatically self-adjusts to comfortably support users as the user changes positions against the back, and as the back reclines over different angles of inclination in response to pressure exerted by the user's back.